The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method suitable for use with a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks) device, for example. More specifically, the present invention allows exchange (updating) of micro programs provided in a processor of an input/output port of a storage device forming an information processing system, to be carried out with good efficiency, without halting application tasks on the host computer.
In a conventional storage device, for example, a RAID device, in order to exchange micro programs without halting operation, it is proposed that a spare port designated exclusively for use during exchange is provided (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-131897).
Moreover, means have also been proposed whereby data transfer is performed smoothly by removing concentration on restricted paths and employing two or more connecting path systems between the host computer and the storage device, data being distributed by switching between these paths (see, for example, Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H9-62499).
Means have also been proposed whereby, in a device having a plurality of processors, micro programs are exchanged in a state one of the processors is blocked off, and the other processors are operating (see, for example, Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H8-221309).
However, none of the patent documents mentioned above describe a method for performing exchange of programs automatically, in a highly efficient manner, as in the present invention.